Armor
Introduction One of the most important items and investment a warrior may wish to make is armor. Not only will armor extend your life span in battle, but it can also be a good addition to your costume. There are several types that fall under six armor ratings. Armor must be safe, realistic, and devoid of sharp or pointed edges. Find which best suits you and that is permitted by your character class (see Classes). Helmets are also allowed if they are safely constructed. New players must attend five O.R.C.S. events before wearing armor. Armor only counts on the body area where it is worn. If a blow hits between the joints of your armor, it counts as a strike to AR 5. Damaged armor must be mended by a Mage or taken to Hades for 4 minutes. Otherwise, hits on armor will accumulate from fight to fight. Remember armor protects you and not others. Be sure that edges are safe. Unsafe armor will fail inspection. When wearing multi-armor ratings in the same hit location, (Head, Torso, or Limbs) a hit to that area counts to all armor types. Example: if you are wearing Plate shins and chain mail on your thighs, and you take a hit to the plate shin, that hit also is one hit to the Chain mail on your thigh. The same is true for each consecutive hit. Therefore, your armor on your thigh will be gone before your plate shin. In addition layering armor in any combination does not give you extra hits. Example: Plate torso layered with leather. In this case, AR 0 would be the correct armor rating. Questions should be directed to the Armor Marshals. Armor must cover at least ¾ of the area it is meant to protect. For example, bracers are meant to protect the forearm so they must cover ¾ of the forearm (from elbow to wrist). Aluminum is not acceptable for armor. 'Comparing Armor Ratings' The Armor Hit System chart below shows you the amount of damage each type of armor can take before it is broken. Each 'section' of armor functions individually; that is, if you sustain enough damage to your left armor to break the armor there, the armor on your torso, head, and right armor are all still protecting you. Note that each part of the chart doesn't necessarily start with the first hit sustained. Also note that between AR3 and AR2, there is no change to white damage (except the head), yellow damage, or black damage. Armor Hit System Show/Hide the Armor Hit System Armor Requirements *Armor Rating 5 **No requirements; Costume only **Appropriate costume is determined by your class. *Armor Rating 4 **'Leather' ***Must be at least 5oz in weight ***Leather Jackets cannot be used **'Leather Scale' ***Small leather scraps sewn onto a heavy material1 in alternating rows *Armor Rating 3 **'Studded Leather' ***Normal (AR4) leather with smooth metal studs of at least 1/2” size in evenly spaced rows, set apart at intervals of the diameter of the stud. **'Ring Mail' ***made of non-flexible metal rings no larger than 2” in diameter on heavy material1. ***Should be evenly spaced, 1/2 of their diameter apart in alternating rows. **'Brigandine' ***Armor is built of 18 gauge metal plates minimum of 1” x 1” on heavy material1 with rounded edges ***plates must be evenly spaced no more that 1/2” apart. *Armor Rating 2 **'Chain mail' **Must be made of 12g, 14g or 16g wire no bigger than 1/2” inside diameter (ID) **Must be a minimum of European 4 in 1 weave and hang correctly. **Chain mail may be failed at the armor marshal’s discretion if there are holes or “tears”. **Chain mail is measure on a standard wire gauge system (SWG). *Armor Rating 1 **'Splint Mail' ***Made of 18 gauge metal plates, with filed (not sharp) edges, sewn or riveted to a heavy material1 ***Plates butted together (i.e. no gap between them) ***(Plates are) no smaller than 2” by 2”. **'Scale Mail' ***Made of steel scales with rounded bottoms. ***The scales must be at least 24 gauge and no larger than 2” by 3”. ***As with leather scale, it must be fastened to a heavy material1 in alternating rows and over lapping on the bottom edge. ***The scales may also be woven together with metal rings, eliminating the need for a backing material. ***In either case, the scales must overlap each other completely so that there are 2 layers of scales everywhere except at the edges of the armor. *Armor Rating 0 **'Plate Mail' ***must be 18-gauge metal. ***All edges must be carefully filed down so that no player may be cut by it. ***It is recommended that you cover all edges with foam and/or duct tape for additional safety. **'Banded Armor' ***Made of overlapping layers of 18 gauge metal. ***The bands must have rounded corners. Bands can be tied or riveted to a heavy material1. 1 Heavy Material: No less than 5 ounce canvas per square yard, 3 ounce leather or 3 ounce suede per square foot.